


Everything

by VeetVoojagig



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Catharsis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: The world is ending, and I. Don’t. Care.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liritar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/gifts).



> This is, honestly, not much of a story. This is stream of consciousness through a Taako filter.
> 
> My twin passed away last week. I'm still trying to process my worst nightmare.

He stood with his back to the room. Voices washed over him, plotting, planning, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. There was no future. 

His knuckles were white around the handle of his admittedly sweet staff. But now he knew. How could he not have realized? It was just another body in a cave. It hadn't meant anything. 

It meant everything.

Ignorance was bliss, but he wouldn't go back, even if he could. Those carefree years were a dream, an illusion. A past without her was worse than no future. 

Every time he closed his eyes he saw the skeletal figure draped in scarlet. She worked those robes like a boss. Then again she always did, whatever she was wearing. She was perfect and she knew it. 

He'd never given up hope, not until everything had been taken from him. As scared as he'd been, he knew he would find her again. But why had he found her like that? His sister, his twin, his heart. The world was already over. It just didn't know it yet.


End file.
